1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analyzer and an analysis method for analyzing a sample to be analyzed and a controlled specimen having a known value.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic analyzer is capable of simultaneously performing analysis processes for various samples and of rapidly analyzing various components with high accuracy, so that the analyzer is used in an examination in various fields such as an immunological examination, a biochemical examination, and a blood transfusion examination (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H02-016875). The sample to be analyzed in such an automatic analyzer is a biological fluid specimen such as blood and urine of a patient, and since an analysis result thereof becomes a base of diagnosis of a disease and determination of therapeutic strategy, so that it is required to rapidly obtain the highly reliable analysis result. There is a method of measuring a controlled specimen indicating a known result with the sample, as a method of controlling an operation of the analyzer and reliability of the analysis result. This is a method of measuring the controlled specimen before and after measurement or between measurements of the sample of the patient, determining that the analyzer normally operates when the analysis result of the controlled specimen is within the known result, and certifying the analysis result of the patient sample. When the analysis result of the controlled specimen is not the known result, abnormality might occur in the analyzer, and it is not possible to certify the analysis result of the patient specimen.